Goodbye Sunnydale, Hello San Diego
by CarlitaPants
Summary: Post season 7: chosen. SPUFFY FIC. Buffy and the scoobies move to San Diego with big plans but when Spike unexpectedly comes back into the picture what will happen... Please Read and Review..and enjoy of course!
1. WelcomeEveryone

**Goodbye Sunnydale, Hello San Diego.**

Summary:

Btvs Season 7 post chosen. Spuffy fic. Buffy & friends move to San Diego to start up an organization. But when someone falls mysteriously back into their lives things could get kind of…bloody.

Characters:

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike, Faith, Robin (principal wood), Dawn, Andrew, Kennedy, Angel, Giles….possibly more.

Authors Note:

Nothing about the show Angel is included in this because I'm currently watching season one still. :D this is strictly based on the Buffyverse only. Sorrrry, just ignore Angel completely.

**Chapter One: Welcome Everyone**

**Not a lot of time had passed since Sunnydale ceased to exist. Buffy was still adjusting to a "normal..er" life. Honestly though, sometimes she found herself alone in her bedroom remembering the old days. Not necessarily missing it, simply remembering. She often sat and remembered things...people…Spike. What he did for her, no, what he did for everyone, it touched her in ways she wished she could tell him. But that was over with. Spike was gone...**

_Buffy_

_I can't believe we're actually all moved and stuff. Living life in San Diego. I can go shopping in such a beautiful place. I mean a girl can get used to this. No more chosen one. No more personal hell mouth. Just some good old fashion living…no no…don't ruin my rant about how wonderful it is without you around vampire._

"Slayer." _How sweet. He wanted this to be a one on one. I suppose I could…_

Kennedy pointed the girls in the direction of the vampire. Patrolling had quickly become one of her favorite activities. Yep, it fit right in after being with Willow.

"SlayerS vamp, as in more than one." The girls circled the vampire. His face changing with every punch. Kennedy wasn't selfish. She may be the leader but she shared the slayage. She let another girl get the kill. After all, she's had so many already…boy was she good….she could probably even give Buffy a run for….

_Okay. I guess captain Kennedy had another plan. Whatever, it's cool. Not like I actually was in the mood or anything. Look at them. Celebrating. I remember when I used to celebrate…..actually I don't. _

"Ladies, nice work. How many tonight?" _I bet it's their first one of the night._

"How many would you say Lana, 8 or 9? I mean are we counting the one that cried and begged for mercy?" Kennedy looked at Buffy. It was a challenging look. An understood competition being made. It was no secret that Kennedy had a thing for Buffy. Not a "willow" thing. But Buffy made her feel insecure. NO ONE made her feel insecure, why her? 'don't sweat it' she would reassure herself time and time again. But deep down…there was something brewing.

_Xander_

_I like this place. It has an air. I mean obviously it's filled with air…but it's all happy and inviting. I think it's the place we've always needed. With my new construction job and with all the slayers getting jobs we should be able to maintain this place. It's perfect. Finally an actual office to do the whole slay thing correctly. Filing papers and archiving…it even sounds neat! Plus there's enough rooms so everyone has one. This time things will be different. We will do things right…so no one gets lost in the chaos. No beautiful ex-vengeance demon has to die trying to save the world because we'll be prepared. GOD I miss her. _

"Hey Xander. Where's Dawn? And what is that awful smell?" Buffy looked at her new home. It was spacious indeed. She couldn't quite grasp onto the fact that all these slayers lived with her plus Xander, Willow, Andrew and Dawn.

Dawn had school tomorrow. Yes, she had well adjusted into the San Diego scene. At least she dressed well adjusted. A junior in high school and a hell of a babe. Most guys desired her but for some reason she was stuck on someone else. Yet she always refused to tell Buffy who. Hmm.

"She's just watching TV in my room. The regular." _Regulars right. The girl spends most of her time in my room. I don't know why because her rooms smells a whole lot better than mine. I can't say I mind the company. But I don't know how Buffy would feel if she knew sometimes dawn…_

"XANDER you won't believe what just happen! You know how Will is always teasing Grace with his flirts…well they KISSED And oh my god it was just beautiful. I mean he's gay right…but I think maybe…he would go with Grace. Hmm." Dawn's eyes sparkled at the thought of love. How she desired it. Not very good at looking in the right places but Dawn, she'd find it.

_Faith_

_So I rock em and I sock em and now we're living together. I mean really, Do I look like the type of girl who is into that whole scene. BOYFREIEND. Never been big on commitment. Robin, though, he makes me feel so good. Damn, he makes me feel period. She who really lacks much feeling. He's caring and sexy and smart and he has such a nice body and speaking of, where the hell is he. I'm yearning for some learning, teach me something new Mr. principle. Hmph. He's probably not back from school yet. He stays there really late seeing as he's new at the place. Yes, I am with the sexiest principle in all of San Diego. Working hard at FarenView High. Dawnie's new school. It's nice that they have each other there. Me? I'm working for the Buffy corp. HAHAHHA. What a lame ass name. I wonder what they'll call the organization. It better not be Buffy corp or I'm going evil again._

The phone rang was ringing, which in all honesty was odd because hardly anyone ever called unless it was urgent. Not really phone people.

"Hello?" Faith's foot couldn't help but tap. _please don't be some crazy demon…I really just wanted to have some sex tonight with my boyfriend and I don't want to have to cancel on account of a demon hunt._

"Baby it's me." _Phew, _"Listen something's up. I was on my way home when I saw a cluster of, what I thought were people, turned out to be vampires. They where huddled, it looked like some kind of ritual. There where so many I didn't want to risk myself like that. No weapons, No backup. I'm on 5th avenue, call Buffy and get over here now. I'll try to distract the ritual. Hurry ok?" Robin sounded pretty distraught. Whatever they where doing it couldn't possibly be good.

_Damnit. I have the worst luck ever._

_Buffy_

_Well , a mission. It's been a long time since we've had one of those. And really Xander has got to get a bigger car. There's about 13 girls living in our house…means of transportation should have been addressed. _

"Did he say he'd be waiting outside his car or what?" Xander turned onto 5th avenue trying to find Wood.

"No. He said he'd be trying to distract. Just stop here. Lets get out and start looking." _Is Faith worried.? Am I dreaming or is miss Faith herself showing some human emotion. Wow. I'm impressed._

Robin lay tied up on the floor. There wasn't time to feed.

::::Get him out of the way; that's what's important. We must succeed before Buffy appears. This ritual must go on as planned. We have all that we need. Tonight he comes back. Tonight he comes to lead us. Returns to his former and finishes what he so tragically got misguided from. With the influence of our evil he returns as just that. The Soulless evil monster that made a name for himself. William The Bloody. Better known as Spike.:::::

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Kennedy came upon the group. Smoke filled the air and it seemed as though they where near finishing. Buffy couldn't allow this to happen.

"HE SHALL RISE. LET CHAOS BLEED UPON THE LAND WHICH HE TOUCHES. GRAB HOLD OF THE STRONGEST DESIRE YOU FEEL. MAKE SPIKE" _Spike? What does Spike have to do with any of this? Could it be? Are they trying to bring him back? With his soul having been put to such use it's eternal. Do they not know what he did? That he has a soul and will forever have a soul and I want him back. YES. Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK THE WAY HE WAS. WITH HIS SOUL! _"COME FORTH. THE WAY IT'S DESIRED."

The vampires suddenly flew back. As though a stronger presence was now among them. Faith was running toward Robin to untie him and the others simply watched as Buffy slowly walked toward the condensed patch of smoke in the center of the vampire's circle. Down on her knees she crawled through it. Until her hands touched the softest skin. They ran through the blondest hair. And they embraced who she most desired. Spike.

**A/N:** Any good? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSE review. The more reviews the faster I'll update!! THANKS


	2. Feelings

Goodbye Sunnydale, Hello San Diego

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

****

**A/N:** Thank you RabidReject, SecretSlayer, and theswannssparrow (even though you didn't review lol L) for the reviews and such!!! I appreciate it soo much. I wasn't going to update because I didn't get any love but I thought I'd put one more and see how it goes. Please tell me if this is any good. a

The others could hear Buffy calling out Spike's name. Xander seemed less enthused to approach her. He wasn't exactly exited that Spike may be back. Especially since it was those evil vampires that had tried to restore the former evil Spike. He really didn't know what to think. Willow walked toward her best friend. She was ready to support whatever decision Buffy decided to make. As she came nearer she saw Spike sitting with his head in between his legs. Buffy had her arms wrapped around him. Shivers ran up and down his back. Willow quickly noticed he was completely undressed.

"Xander give me your coat!" Xander, bewildered, began to take it off. He handed it to Willow without any questions.

"Thanks Willow. Tell Xander to bring the car around. I don't want to take a risk of those vampires coming back. I need to get him home." Buffy grabbed Spike's face in her arms. Their eyes met and he snapped his head back into his lap. Buffy's eyes widened and watered because she understood the confusion he was feeling. She had felt it too.

"It's okay. You're okay. I don't know how it happened but we are going to figure it all out. Please say something." Her pleads were filled with emotion.

"Slayer."

_Spike_

_ How in bloody hell am I alive exactly.? Well living dead course. My Buffy, did she do this? Would she do this? No…doubt it. Does she remember what she told me?_"Spike! Oh Spike, I can't even…you're not evil are you?" Buffy grabbed his face, tears rolling down her cheeks, and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I taste of death luv, and NO I'm not evil. I AM naked however. Did you take my clothes off because you know if you wanted…" Buffy began to laugh. God had she missed that. He just made things so much easier. And at the same time so much harder.

_ Is it possible that she is more beautiful now than she was before? How long was I gone for? I cannot believe I SAVED the world. I must be the worst vampire to walk this earth. _

'Let's go." Buffy helped Spike up to his feet and everyone got into the car. The ride home was relatively silent. Except for Kennedey's constant questions. 'Are you in pain?' 'Do you think you'll turn evil every now and then like before?' 'Are you naked under that' Buffy really didn't appreciate that question. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen now. Where were they to go from here. All in good time she decided.

_Dawn_

_ I really hate how they act like I'm 12 years old. They swear like I haven't been around for 3 apocalypses now. I think I've had enough experience to go along with them. Besides what am I supposed to do here. The slayer girls are always talking about work and Andrew is always in there with them pretending to care just to get Lana's attention. _

The front door opened and the scoobies walked into the house. Buffy seemed to be helping someone walk. _Oooh a house guest. This should be exiting. I wonder who…SPIKE? _Before they were even completely in the house Dawn ran over to them. She leaped toward Spike in a huge hug. She always had such warm feelings for him. He understood her and treated her like an adult. She was 17 now so she really wasn't a child anymore.

"Now now there little bit, don't act so surprised. I'm not the first to rise from the dead you know." _I'm so happy he's back. It just felt empty without him. I know Buffy seemed a little empty. _

Everyone had settled down into their rooms, most of the girls asleep. Only Willow, Xander and Buffy remained awake. They were trying to figure out exactly what happen. Willow searched her littler library of books.

"I think this may be it. I've read about rituals like this. It's especially effective with vampires since they have such a distinct characteristic: evil. It runs on pure influence. Of course that's not the only factor in the process." Buffy seemed a bit confused. If this was true than why had Spike come back with his soul.

"Willow, do you think Spike's being all evil in Buffy's room? Maybe he's just fooling us." Xander seemed all too comfortable with the idea.

"No. It's Spike, soul bearing Spike. Something just went wrong in the ritual."

"It say's here that the ritual can only be disturbed by the purest and strongest of all desires. Love."

Buffy's eyes suddenly shot down to the floor. She knew she _thought _she loved Spike but she didn't actually know she did. Until now.

_Bu__ffy_

"Did you all figure it out? Why I'm all flesh and bones now.?" Spike sat up on the bed. _I can't tell him. I don't know how to. I don't even know if I want to yet. I am so confused. I just wanted to feel and now I can't stop the feelings. They are overwhelming me._

"These vampires wanted to bring you back all evil. Too bad for them you have your soul. So they lose we win and you're back." Buffy smiled weakly at Spike. He seemed perfectly content with that explanation. _I wish I didn't have to lie. But it's too soon. I'm too confused. I just want to be near him again._

Slowly she walked toward the bed. He looked up at her. His blue eyes sparkling, they asked her to sit next to him so she did. Gazing into each other's eyes both of them understood. No words were spoken but so much was said.

**A/N:** I AM NOT UPDATING EVER AGAIN IF I DON'T START GETTING SOME DAMN REVIEWS!! LOL. Im being serious. I'm seeing no reason to keep going cuz it just seems like no one likes the story…PLLLLLEEEEAAASEEE review and tell me how I'm doing!!


	3. Truth

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I was pretty down on the whole story but I love getting feedback so now I'm set to continue. More Spike this chappie…it was hard to write I'm not gonna lie. Anyhoo PLEASE review and hope you enjoy.

Goodbye Sunnydale, Hello San Diego

**Chapter 3: Truth**

The morning came far too quickly for anybody's liking. It had truly been a long time since the gang had anything concrete occur. There was the usual vampire here and there. Now, however, it was obvious that their presence was once again know, and for that matter feared. This was the crack team that, little to anyone's knowledge, would be the only tool against what was coming. But let's not jump ahead.

The office space was being used to store all information on any demon/vampire statistics. The basics, who they knew, why they're here, how they die. No name needed to be given to their association because they didn't want to be traced. All they needed was for word to get out: It's Slayerville now, 13 strong. The girls still in high school, which were 7 of them, went to FairView with Dawn. The remaining 6 had jobs to help pay the house bills. Buffy was, well, jobless would be the right word. She hadn't quite found anything suitable. She considered going back into the guidance department, Robin had even offered her a position but it just didn't seem to fill her. Nothing seemed to fill her. The last few months she had found herself wandering around aimlessly just waiting. She didn't know what for, just that she had to wait. Now she understood.

Her eyes slowly opened. Spikes arms were gently wrapped around her waist. Her hand found his and she played with his fingers. He was out. Wouldn't open his eyes for anything. It was cute really. He had just came back from…where was he anyways? In the midst of all the commotion she had completely forgotten to even ask. Should she?

Unwrapping herself from his grasp she stood up and stretched. Last night had been so…overdue. She smiled as she looked at spike snuggled under the covers. Never could she have imagined she'd feel "fuzzy feelings" for _Spike _but what could she do. Deny her feelings? No. She'd tell him, someday, and this time it would be real.

_Xander_

"Up already Xander? I didn't think you'd wake up for another hour or two." Buffy walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Yeah Dawn woke me up when she left for school." Xander, still in his boxers, sipped his coffee.

"Dawn? Why would she go wake you up?" Puzzled, Buffy turned to face Xander.

"Oh…uhh she had left something in there. Her…her books. Yep, I was helping her with homework. You know Brainiac Xander." Xander's eyes began to wander around the room.

_Uh oh. Way to go big mouth. Brainiac? C'mon Xander. You're so much more clever than that!_

"Really? Homework last night?" _Did I expect her to believe me? Homework. IDIOT. It's okay. You don't actually have to tell her that Dawn slept in your room last night. It wasn't my fault anyways. Dawn just came in while I was happily dreaming of two swimsuit models who were fighting over who I loved more. Mmm such a nice dream. SHE was the one who cuddled under me. _

"Okay okay. She slept in my room because she was feeling all…scared and stuff. Of Spike. In case he turned all evil in the middle of the night. She slept on the floor. Don't look at me like that."

Buffy laughed under her breath. Xander had to be the worst liar on the planet. Obviously she read straight through this: Dawn liked Xander. Xander is in denial. Buffy must talk to Dawn. Could, for once, others solve their issues.

_Great. She's laughing. Wait, she's laughing. Why? This is a serious problem. I don't want Buffy to think I'm some kind of pervert. It's not even like that. But here Buffy is, laughing at my dilemma. Humph_

"I think…I think Dawn might like me….again." Xander's realization made Buffy smile.

"Well duh!"

Sunset was approaching and the slayers had gone on patrol with Kennedy. Buffy hadn't originally planned on going but with a new Vamp Gang in town she figured it was best to go. Especially since they had similar aspirations, such as Spike.

Spike had slept a great deal of the day. Most of the night he had simply watched Buffy sleep. God how he missed the sight of her. He didn't remember where he had been. He knew soon the question would arise but he just didn't know where. He knew, however, he'd been in peace yet empty without her. Dawn's head peeked through the crack of the door.

"Little bit. Come in. Tell me about everything." Spike's warm blue eyes welcomed Dawn next to him. She tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just when I was getting used to you being..gone you come back. This keeps happening to me." A smile started to form on her face, "And I'm so grateful for that."

Spike looked at Dawn. She was truly a special person. No matter who she was in relation to Buffy Spike cared about her the same.

"Well then, I spose Xander is next on the resurrection list."

"Now I'll have none of that." The two laughed and Dawn began to tell him all about life after Sunnnydale.

Meanwhile Willow had just arrived from her daily training at the Covent. Being a goddess had it's perks. Transportation being one among many. She still needed training on how to use her power with complete control.

_Spike_

The talk with Dawn had worn him out. Even though not much had happened Dawn had quite a tale for everything. Spike walked out of his and Buffy's room toward the office. Willow was sitting at the table with a few books open. _I should ask her more about how I'm back. I know Buffy didn't tell me everything._

"Spike. How are you feeling?" Willow's concerned face was ready for action.

"I'm fine. A bit rusty but doing good. Listen, I was wondering what you could tell me about what happen. You know how Buffy is. I'm still kind of lost on the matter."

As Willow tried to explain the ritual as best she could his mind began to wander. _Whoa. What if I HAD come back soulless. But hey even without my soul I wasn't that bad. I mean hello, I was a bloody scoobie for god's sake. Not to mention, the whole being in love with the slayer._

"Yep. So basically that's the gist of the ritual." Willow's explanation hadn't quite answered what Spike wanted to know.

"Ok ok I got most of it. But I still don't understand HOW the ritual was interrupted."

"Well," Willow knew, even though Buffy didn't say much after the discovery, she knew that Buffy loved Spike. Shoot, she probably knew before Buffy even knew. But was it her place to tell Spike? "I don't…We haven't figured that out yet. The whole intervention thing."

_Why is she sweating.? Stuttering of the words….bloody hell, the witch is lying. She knows something. Why won't she tell me?_

"I'm just gonna go get something to drink. Yeah the trip makes me pretty thirty. Ok then. I'm going." Willow left the room and Spike got up.

_Whatever it is, it's in these books. _He began to flip through the pages. Upon finding it he skimmed through the words. 'ritual…..preformed….can only' _here we go, _'be disturbed by the purest and strongest of all desires. Love.'

Willow stood behind Spike as he slammed the book shut. He stood from his chair and walked past Willow without a word. Willow silently watched as Spike grabbed Xander's coat and walked out of the house.

**A/N: **THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD HARD HARD TO WRITE. I don't know why but it was.

PLEASE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY, I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE ADD MY STORY TO THEIR ALERTS BUT DON'T LEAVE ME ANY COMMENTS. WHEN NO ONE COMMENTS IT TAKES AWAY FROM MY UPDATING. I'M JUST SAYING, BE CONSIERDATE. IF YOU LIKE MY STORY PLEASE COMMENT. THANK YOU!!


	4. Alone and Lost

**Chapter 4:**

Alone and Lost

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone reviewing. I apprecate it more than you could imagine. This is really short but I just started college so I've been busy. It's kind of darker but hold in there I am planning to lighten up soon. Have some more fun. BE KIND AND REVIEW PLEAAASE!

Spike walked through the streets of San Diego. It was dark outside and he'd been gone for about an hour. He knew that Willow knew what happen. How could Buffy do that to him? After everything that happened how could she pretend like she didn't love him back. He sacrificed everything he had been because he loved her so much. She didn't have the decency to tell him the truth. That her love for him had been the reason he stands among them today.

He simply walked ahead, staring at his feet as they took him as far as possible. He wasn't sure where he was headed. All he knew was that he couldn't bear seeing Buffy. He wasn't so much mad as he was hurt.

"After all the sauding hell I go through for that slayer. This, this is how I'm rewarded? WHAT IN BLOODY HELL MUST I DO FOR her to REACT?" Thinking out loud could never lead to anything good.

As if to answer his question, five vampires jumped from the dark alley and attacked Spike. Having been tackled Spike hit the ground. Hard. The vamps tied his arms and legs up and carried him away with them. Spike didn't have all his strength yet but he was far from weak. However, after all he'd been through today he decided he'd lay helplessly in their grasp.

_Buffy_

_So those little bloodsuckers are hiding apparently. No worries. It won't be long before I find them. And when I do…oh beware boys. No body messes with my….my Spike._

The Slayers walked though the door. They discussed over the nights event. Not as eventful as when Kennedy led the patrol. That didn't matter Buffy decided. Kennedy never had a mission, that was the difference. It makes it that much sweeter when you do.

"Buffy. Uhh can we talk. You want to follow me to the office?" Willow had concerned face on again. Uh oh. Concerned face could only mean one thing and that was, well, concern.

"What's Up? Please don't tell me Dawn has something to do with this little intervention. I swear if that girl is starting with the…."

"No Buffy…listen. Something kind of happened. With Spike." _Huh? Spike. _

"Where is he?"

"You see, what happened was he woke up and he had questions. I mean I tried to be as helpful…"

"WHERE is HE?"

"He left. About an hour ago. Buffy listen,"

"Did he say where he was going?" _Damn. What happened. I don't understand everything was fine. Why would he just up and leave. Maybe he just needed to, I don't know, take a break, get some fresh air….Doubt that though._

"BUFFY. Are you going to let me tell you what happened?" _Fine. Speak. _"He wanted to know how the ritual got interrupted. I didn't tell him Buffy, but he researched it himself. I left for a second and when I got back he already knew. I'm sorry. I don't know why but he was mad. He got up and just stormed out. I know it's hard for you to accept it Buffy. But I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what. You know that right?"

_Oh god. He knows. He's mad at me. He was every right to be too. I was scared. I'm just sorry. I didn't want him to find out like this. I was going to tell you Spike. I swear I was. I just wasn't ready. He must think I'm ashamed of him, of what I feel. That I want to hide it. I'm not. I have to go. I have to find him and tell him. _

"Buffy, please. I know this is a lot to take in but say something." Willow's face was filled with desperation. Her friend had obviously messed up. There was more than Willow knew to the story.

"I have to find him Willow. Stay alert ok? I'll call if I need you." Buffy walked out the door.

The dark streets scared her. She hadn't felt afraid once since she's moved to San Diego. However, now she found herself terrified of what she may find. She knew Spike could handle himself. She just didn't know anymore if he'd care to.

**A/N:** more to come. I promise. Review and I'll update sooner, plus shoot…you should.


	5. Keeping The Faith

**Chapter 5: Keeping The Faith**

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to the people who actually review. You're the only reason I keep writing. Thanks for those. Also sorry for the wait, School's been kicking my ass but I got inspired. Hope you enjoy!!

"Nice little place you chaps have here." Spike sat tied to a chair. It really was a nice crypt for a bunch of low life creeps. Well, more like no life.

"Laugh it up SPIKE because when we're done with you there won't be an inch of your body that will want to laugh." The vampires smiled devilishly at one another. Whatever their plans were couldn't possibly be good.

Sure Spike was angry with Buffy but this was the last thing he wanted to happen. Be evil again? No. It seemed so last century to him.

_These guys are insane. Do they honestly think they can take the big bad. No way. Besides my sexy little slayer is going to find me and kick their asses to dustville. Not that I'm promoting the dusting of my kind but…_

"Look at him boys. He's praying to himself. He's even more trained than we thought." Laughter filled the crypt.

Circling street after street Buffy began to feel more stressed by the second. She wasn't exactly keen on these feelings. Being strong wasn't just a physical act. It meant she had to be protective of her feelings as well. It's how she'd been her whole life.

Frustrated Buffy did the only thing she could think to do. She called Faith.

"I know it's late but come on…like I haven't helped you mid sex before?"

"Right….and with who were you performing exactly?"

"I've gone on dates…..FAITH. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Fine. But you owe me BIG time."

Faith was right and nothing bothered Buffy more than that. Ever since leaving Sunnydale she had simply stayed away from men. The thought that she may lose someone the way she's already lost so many terrified her more than anything.

_I know I messed up. But I will make things right again. I have to. I want to. _

"Buffy get in. I think I may have an idea were Spike is" Buffy quickly shuffled into the car. " Remember the vamps that kidnapped Robin?"

"How could I forget. I've been looking for them a few days now."

"Yeah well, you can stop. I know were they are. I saw one of them heading toward that way and I decided to follow him before I came to get you."

Graveyard. _of course. How long have you been doing this? I should have known that those creeps might have something to do with this._

"I don't know which crypt exactly but it's around here somewhere." The girls walked slowly listening to all the sounds of the night. Finally they reached one that seemed to be in use. Slowly they crept toward the door. Muffled voices gave Buffy and Faith their cue to enter. With a simple kick of the door they were inside.

Spike fidgeted in his chair. Up and down until it tilted to the floor. He was able to kick himself toward a wall and destroy the chair. Buffy's eyes met his gaze. The room stopped and silently they spoke their feelings; Hers eyes pleading forgiveness. The surge of power helped her kick some major vampire ass. They were tough but she was tougher. Faith ran toward Spike to help untie him. Beat and bruised Spike leaned against Faith while she held him by the waist.

The car ride was silent. Faith was completely out of the loop. She didn't know of any previous problems. So, Obliviously she began to rattle her mouth until finally she drew upon something that sparked both their attentions.

"How did you even end up out on the streets at night anyway?" Buffy's head sank into her chest. _Did you really have to go there. I was hoping we could bury this entire ordeal but Ms. Nosy had to run her mouth. Damnit._

"I was angry so I up and left the house for a minute and that's when those idiots "captured" me. But to my defense it was too surprising to have prevented." Faith giggled at Spikes comment. _Haha. Let's just joke with Faith about it. Why don't you just go hang out with Faith now since I piss you off so much. _"You know if you're still mad you could always just sleep on our couch. You shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable after tonight." _She did not just invite Spike to sleep over…did she?_

"You know what yeah that sounds a lot better." Spike looked at Buffy who obviously seemed annoyed by this whole conversation. That made him smile all the way home.

"Robin is sleeping so if you could keep it down when we go inside."

"So…you and the principal are getting hot and heavy now eh?" Spike smiled a devilish grin at Faith.

"I'm trying it out. I'm not a one-to-one kind of girl but I'm always up for a challenge." It was true. The last few months had been hard for her to adjust to. She wasn't free to do anything she wanted anymore. Now she had someone who wanted to know her every move, her every thought, give her things, do things for her. She wasn't used to it so naturally at first, it was hard.

"I bet you are." _That principal is a hell of a lucky man. Taming this one seems like quite a job. I remember when I finally met her, those conversations we had in the basement were deep. She's not like Buffy…..oh bloody hell, she's going to kill me when I go home. _Faith smiled at Spike and pulled him inside. She put her finger to her lips and pointed toward the couch. They sat there for a while and silently spoke candidly. He found that him and Faith had more in common than he'd ever expected.

Robin opened his eyes, he realized that his girlfriend wasn't lying next to him. He remembered hearing her come home so he knew she was okay. However, he had quickly fallen back to sleep. He stumbled out of bed and threw on a white t-shirt to go with his boxer shorts. It was still dark outside. He was greeted with the sight of his favorite vampire. The bleach blonde hair Robin squirm quite a bit. Not too long ago he had been plotting the vamps death and now for some reason he was sleeping on his couch. This all seemed too strange that is until he noticed that Faith lay on the floor next to him. Now why would Faith be out here?

Robin loudly cleared his throat. "Ahem!" Once more to reinforce his extreme annoyance.

"Keep it down will ya? Barely got any sleep…." Spike turned himself over and slowly opened his eyes. Faith was still oblivious to the noise. He reached out and shook her by the shoulders.

"Whaaat? I'm up, I'm up." _Uh oh….Did I fall asleep out here? Robin is not going to be happy when he sees this. _

"Morning Baby. I see you didn't make it to bed last night." Robin had made his way around the couch.

"Yeah…we got in pretty late. Talked about…the vamps and all that. I must've just passed out on the floor. My bad." Faith sat up and rubbed her eyes.

_Last night was…nice. I haven't talked to anyone like I talked to Spike last night. _

The vampire had taken off his coat and shirt. It was bloody and Faith didn't want him to dirty the couch. Robin was quick to notice and comment of course.

"Why don't you put your clothes back on Spike." The tension in the room was unexpected for Spike. Nothing happened last night. He knew Robin's mind was crazy with racy images of him and his girl. It wouldn't be Spike if he didn't play on that.

"But Faith here was enjoying me so much.." She shot him a glare and stood to her feet. She could see the anger building in Robin's eyes. "Come on baby let's go back into the room." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"What were you thinking, brining that vampire to my place?"

"Excuse me, as I recall we BOTH live here."

"Fine, but why was he here?" Robin began to pace back and forth in the room. The thought that Faith would start to wander off had occurred to him before. He knew that this commitment thing was hard for her.

"Him and Buffy had a fight and he just didn't want to go home. I thought I'd be nice and offer him the couch. It was no big deal. Chill out."

Outside Spike had began to gather his things. He didn't want to be someplace he wasn't welcome. The sun hadn't come up yet so there was still time to go.

The walk home was slow and disorientating. This whole place was so much bigger than Sunnydale. As he approached his home he stopped in front of it. Observing it he began to compare. The house on Revello Drive was monumental to him. So much had happened there. He wondered if this new house would ever live up to his expectations. With a step forward he decided it was time to find out….

**A/N:** This one was long…YAY!!! What did you think? REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!! I need some serious feedback!


	6. Flirts and Crackers

**A/N:**Ahhh so sorry I havn't updated in an eternity. Life has been Busy but I reread this today and I love this story a lot a lot and I'm into doing some great plot twists I think will be soo much fun. Def. more to come as I have NOTHING to do right now for a month and want to work on this story. As always please read and review but most importantly ENJOY! :)

**Chapter 6: Flirts and Crackers**

The sun would be rising soon and Spike stared intently into Buffy's eyes. It was enough to make Buffy seriously uncomfortable.

_Buffy_

"Ok. So you're mad. I get that and I'm sorry but you can't stay mad at me forever." _I guess he could. Probably not the best way to apologize. _

"You're sorry are you? You know Buffy, I went to hell and back for you. The very least you could have done was just be honest with me."

"You were in hell?"

"Well, no. Actually I don't quite remember where I was at all. Missing the point"

"Right. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing. I don't want anything anymore. I think it was a mistake rushing into this..with you..again."

"Maybe." _Or maybe not. Maybe it was rushed because we both have wanted it for so long. Maybe this was how it had to happen for it to ever happen. _

"Right then. So let us just leave this be. I think I should find my own place you know. Maybe look for a good crypt to stay at."

"You don't have to do that Spike. I don't want you out there by yourself."

"Well I can't bloody well stay here."

"Why not? We have the space…"

But it wasn't about the space. It had everything to do with her. Spike couldn't imagine living with Buffy and not being able to be with her. It was just too tortures for him. At least not right now while things were still fresh. No, he had to get himself a place.

"What are you two doing up?" A confused Dawn asked the pair who sat at the kitchen table.

"Dawn, go back to sleep." What terrible timing, Buffy thought.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not 5 years old Buffy and besides it's 5am. Anyways I'm just here for a snack, not to listen in on your conversation. Sheez."

"No it's alright. I think we're all done here. I'm just gonna go watch some tele in the den." As Spike got up Buffy followed in his movement. She reached over and grabbed his arm as to stop him but he didn't even flinch. Their conversation was indeed over.

_Xander_

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I got hungry. I brought crackers." Dawn giggled and tiptoed over to the bed. She plopped down and shoved a cracker into her mouth. "So yummy."

"Hmm. Give me one." As Xander layed in bed he looked up to Dawn who started to tease him with the cracker. She wasn't giving in that easy. _Ohh So you want to play it like that do you? _

He reached out his arms and grabbed Dawn by the waist. He pulled her close to his chest and squeezed her tight.

"Chocking…meee…" Dawn squealed while laughing.

"This is the death grip little lady. Give me cracker or I'll squeeze harder" The two laughed as Dawn shoved a cracker into Xanders mouth. He let go and she collapsed back onto him. Interesting positioning, not unlike what he sometimes woke up to. _Bad Xander. Bad BAD Xander. If Buffy saw this she would NOT be happy. Not that anythings going on…_

"I ran into Buffy downstairs, apparently her and Spike are not on good terms?" Xander sat up and Dawn followed his movement.

"Buffy's awake? You should probably get back to your room Dawn, I mean I don't want her to go looking for you and not find you there. She could get worried or something…"

"Relax. What's the big deal. I can't just hang out in your room? Why would that matter?" _C'mon Dawn. We both know there is nothing normal about sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and crawling into my bed. I'm not complaining here but…but…. Well, I mean I like the company but ah. It's Dawn we're talking about. What would she want with me anyways, she has guys wanting her left and right. _

"Just go to your room Dawn. I wanna get some sleep in before work." _Aw don't make that face. We can't keep doing this Dawn. It's back and forth with the flirting and I don't know how much longer I can control myself. I'm a man with needs. Man must meet needs. Must find lady friend to fulfill needs and get Dawn, Buffy's baby sister, who is OFF limits, out of my head. _

_Dawn_

"Ok. Sorry I bothered you." Dawn walked out silently into the hallway. Her head told her she needed to stop doing this. Of course she liked Xander, if she was anymore obvious about it she'd spray paint "I Love Xander" on her T-shirt. Her mind raced with conflicting thoughts _He doesn't want me. At least not how I want him. Or does he?, cuz damnit does he flirt back. He thinks I'm asleep but I've felt his hands running though my hair. I know he feels something. But what if it's just what every guys wants: sex. He's more to me than that. _

As she stepped into her room she checked her clock and noticed it was time for her to start getting ready for school. No matter what Dawn chose to wear she would catch attention. She was easily considered one of the prettiest girls at Farenview High. All the guys wanted her and most of the girls envied her. With the snap of a finger she could have any guy she wanted. That was when her mind began to churn and a realization hit her like ice. If Xander wanted to play high school games with her then she'd simply have to start playing back. And what can girls do best? Make boys jealous.

_Let the games begin. _


End file.
